


Mala Humanidad.

by Lunamilluna



Category: Mascotas - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mala humanidad, Mascota, asesinos, humanos sin humanidad, inocentes, mundo muerto, sin piedad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamilluna/pseuds/Lunamilluna
Summary: Se que morirás antes que yo,no vives mucho tiempo,pero es mejor morir tranquilo,siendo un anciano,que ser cruelmente asesinado,por un ser inhumano.





	1. Introducción.

**Author's Note:**

> No al maltrato animal.  
> La crueldad de la humanidad.

Desde pequeños nos han enseñado que debemos ser la raza superior, ser los más fuertes, no demostrar nuestra debilidad ante todos.  
Pero no todos lo hacemos, algunos nos despejamos o buscamos consuelo en terceras personas.  
Pero siempre hay un amigo que aunque no hable siempre busca la forma de consolarnos a su manera.  
Me refiero a las mascotas.  
Para unos son medios de seguridad, adornos para cartera, juguetes para niños pequeños, casi todos se han olvidado que son parte de una familia.  
Es lo más dolorosamente hermoso que tenemos.

Pero siempre habrá alguien que solo por maldad, nos lo quita de la manera mas cruel posible.


	2. Una pequeña

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegaste a mi vida de una forma muy cruel.

Un dia tranquilo mientras salí de casa a comprar unas cosas,  
te vi a lo lejos, tan pequeña junto a tu madre,  
buscando comida en un basurero,  
sentí una gran tristeza al verlas así.

Me aleje a comprarles algo de pan,  
no me fui mucho tiempo y pude ver como una señora les tiró agua,  
mientras les gritaba "perros asquerosos, alguien debe matarlos" 

¿Matar a alguien por buscar comida? qué le pasa a esa señora,  
No es su culpa, es una madre queriendo alimentar a su cría,  
quise decirle algo, pero no me atreví, no quería perder mi tiempo con una persona tan irracional como ella.

Mejor me dedique a buscar a aquellos perros, para que comieran algo,  
al menos por ese día, no fue difícil, se habían escondido en el parque,  
pero fue su peor decicion, unos niños empezaron a patear su balón hacia ellos,  
mientras se reían y apostaban quien le daba a la cachorrita,  
y otros atacaban a la perrita con piedras.

¿Qué les pasa acaso están locos?  
¿Por Qué sus padres no les dicen nada?  
Solo están mirando mientras se ríen,  
ya no soporte mas,  
no me iba a quedar viendo eso.

(Se que me llamaran loca cuando sepan lo que hice pero no aguante mas ver esa escena)

Si a los padres les parecía divertido ver como sus hijos maltratan a unos perros, tal vez no estaría mal visto que alguien le hiciera lo mismo a sus hijos, tal vez ya no les parezca gracioso. 

Tome algunas piedras y se las lance a esos niños a sus piernas (las ventajas de tener buena puntería) dejaron de molestar a los perros y empezaron a llorar y corre a sus padres, una señora se me acercó muy enojada y me quiso abofetear, pero detuve su mano y la empuje.

-¿Cómo te atreves maldita loca a tocar a mi hijo?- me gritó aquella mujer, mientras lo otros padres de esos mocosos se acercaban  
-RESPONDE!- me empezaron a gritar mientras sus hijos lloraban sentados en una banca.

-Solo defendía a MIS perros- les respondí sin soltar la mano de aquella señora de una forma tranquila, sin la necesidad de gritar.  
-Solo por eso lastimas a los niños, solo estaban jugando- me gritó un señor 

-¿Puedo ir a ver que mis perros no estén lastimados?¿O quieren que ver que es realmente lastimar a unos mocosos- dije de forma seria mientras apretaba el agarre en el brazo de la mujer.  
-Estas loca en este instante estoy llamando a la policía- me respondió otra de esas mujeres.  
-Haganlo y yo llamare a protección a los animales para que se los lleven a ustedes por enseñar a sus hijos a ser violentos con los animales, veremos quien pierde, tengo pruebas de lo que hacían sus hijos_(Vaya debo dejar de hablar demás)-Además la policía no puede meterse conmigo ya que soy miembro del grupo de PDA Y ESTOY EN SERVICIO así ¿que deciden?

-Todo por un simple juego, son solo niños no hay que ser extremos, mejor nos vamos- me dijo la señora que quiso abofetearme  
-Si sus hijos son vistos maltratando nuevamente a un animal serán llevados con un psiquiatra y todos ustedes recibirán una multa, me alegra que estemos de acuerdo- les dije mientras soltaba a esa mujer.

simplemente se fueron llevándose a sus mocosos  
y me diriji hacia la perrita  
estaba acostada, no se movia  
había sangre en su cabeza  
y su pequeña está junto a ella acurrucada.

Cuando estuve cerca me di cuenta de la verdad,  
la perrita estaba muerta, no podía hacer más,  
llame a un amigo que trajera algo para enterrarla  
no pensaba dejarla ahí, como si fuese basura.

Después de eso estaba de regreso en casa, ahora con una nueva amiga, a la cual voy a proteger.


End file.
